The Cop and The Con
by Rambina
Summary: Umm yeah the An kinda explains it all, but ya no, I wont get u people R&Ring my fic if I keep on ramberling. soooo... Jack and ana r out walking one day, and guess hu is there to, cutting wood without his top. OMG! lol


The Cop and the Con.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: okay so this thing came in my head when I was browsing the C2's umm the Love at first fight one, and I came up with this

name, yeah I no, no plot, no thoughts, but what I do have is the title, the characters and tiny little surf-boards strapped to my

fingers (Fake nails-never let my sister lose with them and your hand) oh and the incapability to spell, so i think its an excellent

recipe for a sana fic. or a one-shot i don't know yet. ask the surf-boards. oh and by the way, two for the road never happened,

any of it, but Michaels not back yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Yeah normally in some of the fic's I've read is all this incredibly witty and funny remarks about whatever is on there

mind at that moment, but, I can't think of anything cus the surf-boards are hurting my fingers, so yeah, I don't own.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And about here is when the story is meant to start but I don't know how to start so I'll go think...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was there again, damn women, what was it about the Doc' that the ladies were attracted to? I mean I know that if I was a

women then I wouldn't be chasing after DocterJackass, It would be the con all the way.

what are they doing? I mean, what could they be doing? out here in the middle the big bad Ol' jungle?

Well as their here, might as well use it as a good excuse to get into lil' Rambina's personal space and annoy the hell of

DocterJackass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well, what we got here, Rambina and the doc out for a romantic stroll." he let the sentence hang in the air, savouring

it, knowing that it would get on both Ana's and jacko's nerves.

Oh god, he's here, and his tops off, and he's been cutting wood, with those big big muscles of his, damn must he do that?

Must ignore him must ignore him must ignore him...

"No sawyer, me and Ana were just ..." jack flounders "err we were..."

"We were talking about the camp, okay sawyer now go and get back to your girlfriend okay, the grown-ups are talking." I cut

in, so much for ignoring him that little voice in my head says.

I glare at him and he smirks at me. Jack seeing those looks and decides to make a run for it,

"I'm going back Ana I'll be at camp when you get back."

"What no, I'm coming" but as I turn Jack is no-where to be seen, damn,

"well then I guess its just you an' me Muchacha." he takes a step forward, my instincts telling me to run but I hold my ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I see the flash of fear in her eyes and then its gone, replaced by a wariness and dislike,

I step forward again and she trembles a bit, not much, but just enough to show me she's scared.

"whatsa matter hey Chica? you cold?" i take a step forward and she looks down,

"No, I'm fine," she doesn't seem to wanna talk, well, I'll change that.

"That was low, that comment about Freckles being my girlfriend"

her head snapped up, and a fiery look was in her eyes "What, I'm just stating the obvious,"

"What jealous are we?" imitating her outraged voice, I take a step closer until I'm 3inches away from her, and tilting my head I

whisper "Why are you jealous, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Shocked she stumbles back and looks around startled. "What? what did you just say? were you asking me out?"

Uh oh, I've seen that look, she's gonna run.

And yep she does, I get back to cutting the wood. just another day on the island of mystery, but now, I know how to push her

buttons.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? remember people, read and review. I like criticism, might decide to do another fic of this, like a 2 shot

but only if enough people want it.


End file.
